New Relation
by Cor Aurum
Summary: Izuku Midoriya no esperó que en una simple salida con sus amigos descubriría que su madre estaba en una relación secreta de la que no le había contado, descubre quien es la actual pareja de la madre del protagonista peliverde en este corto relato (si se que es una mierda de summary pero es lo que puedo hacer jaja xD, los amo 3)


**Hola abandone esta página y la escritura de historias hace mucho tiempo por mis otros hobbies que hicieron que abandonara esto y la suprema PAJA (vaguesa) por continuar escribiendo me desmotivo, no sé si podre o seguiré escribiendo pero quería dejar este pedazo de CACA, disfrútenlo.**

Podemos ver a nuestros héroes caminando en el distrito comercial, pues su amiga Uraraka les había pedido si podían acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas "súper importantes", que según ella necesitaba y pensaban que también podrían pasar un buen rato entre amigos después de realizar las compras de la castaña.

-"OH, esta camiseta es tan linda y barata, definitivamente necesito llevarla!, oh esta chaqueta es hermosa me la llevare también y esto también, oh definitivamente me llevare esto"-La Heroína gravitatoria miraba con emoción todas las prendas que iba agarrando con brillo en sus ojos mientras sus amigos tenían gotas en la nuca por la actitud de la castaña.

-" Estos eran las cosas súper importantes que Uraraka-san necesitaba conseguir?"- decía nuestro velocista con una gota recorriendo su nuca mientras le susurraba al peliverde que estaba en igualdad de condiciones que su amigo.  
-"Ya sabes el fanatismo de las chicas por sus prendas, es algo normal supongo"- dijo el portador del One for All mientras miraba divertido a su amiga, esa chica siempre lo alegraba con su personalidad tan viva.

-"Por supuesto!, la apariencia es muy importante para un Héroe aunque este no esté en servicio, Que admirable Urakaka-san"- dijo Iida casi gritando con su típica actitud que solo hizo suspirar al peliverde.

Así siguió la situación unos minutos hasta que la chica les comunico al par que ya había terminado por lo que se giraron para irse y grande fue su sorpresa.  
-"WAAAH ¡¿Uraraka-san como puedes sostener todas esas bolsas?!"- dijo el peliverde ya que su amiga estaba prácticamente cargando 12 bolsas en cada mano y no se mostraba afectada por su peso.

-"Eh?, oh esto puedo reducir la gravedad de todas las bolsas así no pesan prácticamente nada y me es más fácil el transportarlas"- dijo la castaña sonriendo como de costumbre

El peliverde se sintió estúpido ya que conocía el Quirk de la castaña y los usos que podía darle.

Después de las compras "súper importantes" de la chica siguieron su camina buscando un buen lugar donde pudieran comer algo y de paso charlar un rato como acostumbraban hacer, nuestro peliverde se hallaba caminando buscando un lugar para comer cuando de repente sintió que su amigo iida le agarro el hombro.  
-"Oye, esa señora de ahí no es tu madre Midoriya-san"- le dijo el peli azul mientras que el chico se volteaba solo para confirmar que esa señora que se encontraba a la distancia era su madre, esta se encontraba sonriente de pie, parecía estar esperando a alguien.  
-"Hm, que hará mi madre en el distrito comercial a estas horas, bueno no importa, chicos vengan vamos a saludarla"- el peliverde le comunico sonriente a sus amigos  
-"Claro, Vamos rápido"-dijo enérgica como siempre Uraraka

-"Por supuesto"-dijo iida sonriendo.

Pero antes de dar un paso vieron como esta parecía saludar a una persona que venía hacia ella, no pudieron ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas con una capucha pero era obvio que era un hombre, parecía delgado y escuálido. Vieron como ambos se abrazaban y se agarraban de las manos para luego irse caminando, Esto dejo al peliverde en blanco mientras que sus compañeros estaban también atónitos.  
-"Oh Deku-kun, no sabía que tu madre estaba saliendo con alguien que romántico"- decía la castaña mientras juntaba sus manos y sonreía con sus ojos cerrados

-"realmente eres admirable midoriya-san, no todos los hijos aceptan que sus madres busquen una nueva relación amorosa, debes ser muy maduro"- decía iida mientras empezaba a balbucear sus típicas cosas sobre héroes, pero en la mente de Deku solo había una cosa.

 **-"Mi madre, ¡¿EN UNA CITA?!"-** el peliverde gritaba eso es su mente a la vez que pensaba en qué clase de persona podría estar saliendo con su santa madre mientras que afuera solo estaba parado mirando a la nada, esto preocupo a sus amigos que empezaron a agitarlo preocupados de un lado a otro para que reaccionara

-" Deku-kun?, Deku-kun!"- le grito Uraraka haciendo que despertara de su trance y al ver su rostro tan cerca el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-"Eeeh, sucede algo Uraraka-san?"- pregunto con un leve sonrojo el peliverde quien estaba un poco nervioso

-"Si, nos preocupaste, te llamábamos y no nos respondías parecías estar inconsciente, ¿estás bien?"- sus compañeros lo veían nervioso mientras este intentaba calmarse para poder responderle a sus amigos.

-"si es solo que, mi madre nunca me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien y me sorprendí, lo siento"- respondió el sucesor de All Might, esto sorprendió a sus compañeros ya que no se esperaban que la madre de su amigo le escondiera algo de tanta importancia a su propio hijo.

-"Una relación prohibida entre amantes"- Dijo Uraraka con una mirada soñadora.

-"Uraraka-san no creo que sea algo como eso"- Dijo iida

-"Una relación prohibida entre amantes"- Continuo Uraraka que al parecer estaba en su propio mundo

El peliverde se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos, intentando deducir con quien podría estar saliendo su madre, ¿Por qué no le dijo?, ¿sería una buena persona?,¿ la estaría usando para algo?,¿ sería un villano disfrazado que quería estar cerca de él para atacarlo con la guardia baja?, esto último preocupo al peliverde que su madre estuviera en peligro no le hacia ninguna gracia.  
Mientras que el peliverde seguía en su mundo preguntándose cosas a sí mismo, sus compañeros parecían darse cuenta de su situación y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-"Uraraka-san ¿crees que Midoriya-san este realmente bien?- cuestiono Ingenium mientras le susurraba a su compañera  
-"No lo sé iida-kun, creo que el saber que su madre estaba saliendo a escondidas, lo dejo muy pensativo"- respondió Uravity

Estos simplemente esperaron hasta que su compañero despertara de su transe, este despertó, este los miro avergonzado.

-"Lo siento chicos, me quede pensando, lamento eso"- se rasco la nuca el peliverde mientras reía avergonzado mientras sonreía, sus amigos sabían que no estaba totalmente bien pero intentaron disimularlo un poco.

_"Bu-Bueno,Deku-kun, creo que deberíamos ir a comer a un nuevo lugar que dicen sirve un gran Katsudon"- intento aligerar la tensión la castaña  
-"Cla-claro tengo mucha hambre Uraraka-san"- intento lo mismo iida

-"Claro, yo también tengo hambre, vamos chicos"-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa pero en sus adentros la situación era un poco distinta.  
 **-"¿Por qué mi madre no me dijo nada? Tendré que preguntarle cuando llegue a casa"-** pensó el peliverde

* **Timeskip** *

Después de pasar el rato con sus amigos, el peliverde se fue directo a su hogar dispuesto a hablar con su madre respecto a lo que vio este día, y esperar que ella le de las respuesta que el necesitaba, al llegar vio que su madre aún no había llegado por lo que se dispuso a ver una película mientras la esperaba, pasado un rato escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a su madre con una sonrisa angelical, eso lo alegro mucho desde que lo diagnosticaron quirkless y su padre los abandono ella no volvió a ser la misma, ella no lo demostraba pero Izuku sabía que ella estaba triste, intento hablarlo con ella muchas veces pero ella cambiaba de tema, al parecer no quería preocuparlo, para ella su hijo era más importante que sus propios sentimientos personales.

-"Hola, mamá"- le dijo mientras abrazaba a su progenitora

-"Hola,Izuku como estas, ¿tú cita con uraraka-chan fue buena?"- le dijo su madre mientras lo miraba pícaramente.  
-"N-No fue un cita"- dijo el peliverde sonrojado pero rápidamente cambio su gesto.

-"Mama, tenemos que hablar"- dijo serio el peliverde sorprendiendo a su madre  
-"Hoy te vi en el distrito comercial"- Su madre empezaba a comprender la situación y su rostro empezaba a cambiar su expresión-"Y vi que estabas paseando agarrada de la mano con un señor,HM *respiro el peliverde* Mama, estas saliendo con alguien?"- de repente los ojos de su madre empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-"L-LO SIENTO IZUKU, Y-Yo Quería decirte de verdad, P-pero WAAAH"- dijo su madre mientras empezaba a llorar

-"M-mama, Mama, Tranquila"- decía Izuku nervioso intentando tranquilizar a la alarmada mujer-"No pasa nada malo mama, solo cálmate."- después de llorar como para llenar el océano pacifico la mujer se calmó y empezó a hablar

-"Izuku, yo quería decirte pero quería saber que esto saldría bien, no quería que te preocuparas por mi como cuando tu padre nos dejó"- dijo empezando a llorar otra vez –"Tú tienes tu propio camino por recorrer como héroe, tu sueño, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti"-Cuando su madre termino de hablar el corazón del peliverde casi se rompe en mil pedazos como su madre podría pensar que era un obstáculo para él si es todo lo contrario.

-"Mama, no digas eso tu nunca serás un obstáculo para mí, tu eres una de mis motivaciones para seguir luchando, yo quiero crear un mundo mejor para la gente, los buenos hombres, mujeres y niños, para que puedan vivir tranquilamente, pero más importante un mejor mundo para mis seres queridos, mis amigos, un mejor mundo para ti, mama"- le dijo a su madre a la vez que el también empezaba a llorar mientras la abrazaba.

-"Iz-Izuku"-dijo su madre a la vez que lo abrasaba. 

-"Bueno, Ma ¿qué te parece si hoy, invitas a tu novio a comer con nosotros?, estoy seguro que debe ser un buen tipo, quiero conocerlo"- dijo el peliverde, por su madre debía intentar conocer a su actual pareja y en caso de que pueda ser un villano acabar con el antes que intente algo contra su madre, sinceramente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso no quería que su madre estuviera deprimida otra vez.

-¿"E-enserio Izuku?"-su madre no podía creer que su hijo se tomara tan bien la situación pues él también había sufrido mucho con el abandono de su padre.

-"Enserio"- le sonreía el peliverde

-"Lo llamare ahora mismo"- su madre casi corrió hacia teléfono, lo agarro y estaba a punto de marcar cuando se giró hacia su pequeño –"Izuku, ¡eres genial!" le sonrió su madre antes de empezar a marcar en el teléfono.

-"Hola, Escucha Toshi-chan, quisieras venir a cenar conmigo esta noche a mi casa, creo que esta será la oportunidad para que tu y mi hijo se conozcan, ¿Enserio? Genial, nos vemos pronto"- el peliverde nunca había visto sonreír tanto a su madre, le calentaba su interior, pero algo lo dejo pensando **"¿Toshi-chan? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?** ", se cuestionó el peliverde en su mente pero no le tomo importancia.

-"Bueno, Izuku comenzare a cocinar la cena"- le comunico Inko –"Aunque no sé si la tendré lista a tiempo"- dijo mientras miraba el reloj  
-"No hay problema, Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda Mamá"- el peliverde sentía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su madre esta noche.

El dúo peliverde se puso manos a la obra, Izuku no era un experto en la cocina pero intentaba hacer lo posible, pelar las verduras y traer los ingredientes, su madre se encargaba de cocinar la carne y hervir las verduras, siguieron el proceso por un tiempo hasta que el peliverde sintió que tocaban la puerta  
-"Oh ya llego, Izuku ve a abrirle por favor"- le dijo su madre a nuestro peliverde favorito.

-"Claro, Mama"- Dijo tranquilo el Peliverde pero por dentro este era un manejo de nervios, era razonable conocer a la pareja de tu madre no era fácil pero el peliverde tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo, su madre lo apoyo toda su vida y él no la iba a dejar de apoyar en esta ocasión así que se dirigió hacia la puerto y tomo el picaporte mientras tomaba aire.  
-"Vamos halla"-Dijo a la vez que abría la puerta.

-"H-hola Joven Midoriya, ¿Cómo e-estas?"-

-"¿ALL MIGHT?! ¿Qué haces aq-"-dijo el peliverde cuando de repente se cercioro de algo, All might traía en sus manos un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates y estaba vestido con una especie de conjunto formal, su cerebro empezó a analizar y llego a una posibilidad, No no podía ser posible, debía ser una maldita broma, el peliverde hubiera seguido en su trance pero una voz lo despertó de repente.  
-"Toshi-chan Hola, este es mi hijo Izuku, Izuku este es Toshinori Yagi" dijo la madre del peliverde-"¿Esto es para mí?, tan dulce como siempre Toshi-chan, Gracias"- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y agarraba las flores y el chocolate-"Las iré a poner en agua, conózcanse un poco mientras me voy, vengo en unos minutos"- le comunico su madre mientras se iba a la cocina.

Izuku había sufrido muchos momentos incomodos a lo largo de su vida como cualquier persona, Pero esto superaba cualquiera de ellos por mucho, estar sentado con tu héroe favorito y maestro eran comúnmente buenos momentos para el peliverde pero conocer que tu mentor era ahora novio de tu madre, puso incomodo el ambiente, La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla, ninguno sabia como empezar la conversación y mejorar el ambiente, hasta que Toshinori tomo aire y dijo.

-"Heey, Joven Midoriya c-como estas llevando el One for All, haz e-ccho algún av-avanze?"- cuestiono nervioso el rubio **"¡Dios que incómodo!"** grito en su mente el héroe n°1.  
-"All Might, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte" dijo serio el peliverde haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva.  
-"Primero, ¿Mama sabe que eres All Might?, segundo ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo y tercero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?"- cuestiono el peliverde a su mentor-  
-"*resoplido* Bueno Joven Midoriya son bastantes preguntas pero las responderé todas, primero Inko-chan no sabe que soy All Might, ella está saliendo con Toshinori Yagi así que por favor llámame Toshinori-san, ella no debe saberlo aún, no quiero ponerla en peligro innecesario , segundo llevamos saliendo hace 2 meses, tercero "Toshinori Yagi acaba de conocerte Joven midoriya"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con las manos , -"Queria "conocerte" antes pero Inko-chan quería esperar un tiempo además hubiera sido sospechoso que le dijera a Inko-chan que te conocía hubiera empezado a hacer muchas preguntas que no podría haber respondido" toshinori mientras juntaba sus manos y dejaba salir un soplido.

-"Gracias, solo tengo una última pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que tú y mama?, ya sabes se conocieron"-el peliverde cuestiono a su mentor, pues claramente aún tenía esa gran duda, su maestro tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara cuando termino su pregunta.

-"B-bueno, es una historia larga pero creo que puedo contártela"- comento mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa. 

Entonces Nuestro héroe n°1 comenzó a relatarle que la conoció cuando iba de compras al supermercado.  
*- **Flashback** -* 

Podemos ver a All might en su forma de "civil" caminando despreocupadamente, estaba alerta ya que había usado todo su tiempo que tenia de "Forma Heroica" salvando a algunas personas en la mañana  
 **-"Midoriya ha estado haciendo bastantes avances con su nueva técnica ha podido usar una porción del poder del One for All sin romperse los huesos, es un gran avance, santo dios ese chico es genial."-** mientras nuestro rubio caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, se distrajo pensando en su alumno y no vio como choco con alguien que estaba de espaldas,  
-"WAAAH, ¡Pervertido!"- Escucho el rubio mientras sentía que le daban un golpe, para su mala suerte justo en el lugar de su herida, al no estar alerta no pudo recomponerse y termino cayendo de espaldas sobre una piedra puntiaguda aumentando el daño que se hizo previamente.  
-"*Blugh* **-"No, ahora no, tengo que levantarme"-** "- pensó mientras vomitaba sangre y se agarraba su herida en circunstancias normales no le pasaría nada pero el impacto fue grande si le sumamos que estaba en su forma débil, eso es tener mala suerte, sentía como poco a poco caía en la inconciencia, lo último que vio fue como una mujer se acercaba a él se veía que estaba llorando, mientras le pedía perdón, eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-

Nuestro rubio estaba despertando, se encontraba desorientado, cuando sus ojos se terminaron de acostumbrar a la luz pudo ver como se encontraba en una casa, era linda y acogedora. Intento levantarse pero sintió que su herida punzaba y saco la sabana que lo estaba cubriendo para ver que estaba vendado.  
-"Estas despierto, Lo siento tanto, es que me asuste y reaccione sin pensar, Lo lamento tanto"- escucho una voz, femenina, y giro su cabeza para ver una mujer peliverde, un poco rellenita.  
-"No pasa nada entiendo tu reacción, Gracias por vendar mis heridas, soy Toshinori Yagi ¿cómo te llamas?"-

-"Oh, Mi nombre es Inko Midoriya"- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que a la persona que hirió accidentalmente no estaba enojada con ella.  
 **-"¡¿MIDORIYA?! , Debe ser la madre del Joven Midoriya"-** pensó nuestro rubio ahora que lo pensaba bien se parecían bastante, los ojos y el color de cabello eran muy parecidos.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto la peliverde un poco incomoda pues Toshinori se quedó viéndola.  
-"Oh, lo siento es que me recuerda alguien que conozco no es nada"- sonrió el rubio.  
Nuestro héroe vio por la ventana y observo como ya era de noche, tendría que pedir un taxi para llegar a su domicilio.  
-"Uh, creo que tendré que llamar un taxi para llegar a casa"- dijo al aire nuestro rubio.  
-"¿Oh ya te vas?, estaba haciendo la cena no quieres quedarte a comer, es una forma de disculparme por haberte lastimado"-  
Antes de que Toshinori pudiera responde su estómago rugió en respuesta  
-"Tomare eso como un sí, jiji"- le respondió inko a un sonrojado Toshinori.

Toshinori revisaba su teléfono para ver si alguien lo había llamado por suerte al parecer todo estaba bien, mientras All might revisaba su dispositivo móvil, la peliverde se encontraba sirviendo la cena, trajo un tipo de mesa pequeña y la dejo adelante del sillón en el que estaba descansando nuestro rubio, este se encontraba concentrado en su teléfono por lo que no la noto, no hasta que sintió un olor que llamo su atención, la mujer dejo frente a él una bandeja con un plato con Katsudon recién echo y un vaso de agua,  
 **-"Esto sí que huele bien, me pregunto cómo sabe"-** pensó mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de chuleta de cerdo que al entrar en contacto con su lengua hizo que recuerdos vinieran a él de su juventud, recordó cuando después de una sesión de entrenamiento su mentora Nana , le preparaba su comida favorita, Katsudon **(Aclaración sé que no es verdad pero no se ha revelado cual es la comida favorita de All might así que, hagamos como que es esa)** su maestra era como su segunda madre, realmente la extrañaba, pasaron muchos momentos juntos y el aún se seguía culpándose de su muerte, Gran Torino le había dicho que el no pudo hacer nada, que no fue su culpa pero dentro de su corazón sentía que había sido su responsabilidad, el impacto emocional que le dieron esos recuerdos de golpe lo hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar soltar.  
-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- pregunto la peliverde con un gesto preocupado

-"No, solo recordé algo"- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas -"Gracias por la comida, esta delicioso, eres una muy buena cocinera"- le comunico a la peliverde mientras sonreía.  
La peliverde solo se limitó a sonreír, esta se retiró a buscar su plato mientras nuestro rubio seguía comiendo el delicioso platillo, All might vio que esta se dirigía a otra habitación para comer por lo que movió su plato del centro de la pequeña mesa a un costado dejando un espacio libre para otro plato, la peliverde entendió el gesto y se sentó junto a él, empezando a comer también, un tiempo después cuando ambos terminaron su alimento el rubio intento iniciar una conversación con la mujer. 

-"Gracias, por dejarme comer aquí espero que a su esposo no le moleste"- inicio el rubio  
-"Oh"- el gesto de Inko se cambió a uno más decaído -"Yo no estoy casada, bueno lo estuve pero me divorcie de mi ex-esposo hace aproximadamente 10 años"- concluyo la peliverde  
 **-"Oh genial Toshinori sí que sabes cómo arruinarlo, ¡Rápido piensa en algo!"-** el rubio pensó para sí mismo.  
-"Lamento escuchar eso, pero de todos modos tiene una linda familia"- dijo el rubio señalando una foto de Deku cuando era niño junto con su madre.  
-"Oh, es mi hijo Izuku, mi más grande orgullo"- la peliverde cambio su gesto a uno de alegría  
 **-"Ufff, lo arregle"-** el rubio pensó alegremente.  
-"Parece un buen niño"- dijo el héroe n°1 cuando de repente escucho un sonido de bocina -"Bueno mi taxi ya llego la comida estuvo deliciosa pero desgraciadamente tengo que irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver Midoriya-san"- el rubio se levantó intentando disimular el dolor para no preocupar a la mujer, ya iría mañana con Recovery Girl para atenderse.  
-"Fue un placer conocerlo Toshinori-san, otra vez lamento haberlo herido yo también espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión"- la peliverde comunico mientras se levantaba para despedir a All might.

Este hombre parecía una buena persona y hacer más amigos no le hacía daño a nadie, después de todo ella solo tenía una única amiga, Mitsuki Bakugou ya que desde que su esposo los abandono a ella y su hijo esta se había dedico sola y exclusivamente al cuidado de este dejando de lado otras actividades.  
Nuestro rubio se dirigió atreves de la puerta mientras con la mano le daba un gesto de despedida a la mujer y esta respondía el gesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

 ***-Fin del flashback-*  
** -"Bueno, chico así es como conocí a tu madre, después de esa vez tuvimos otros encuentros solo que menos mortales jeje"- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla –"y terminamos siendo amigos cercanos, después de un tiempo terminamos desarrollando sentimientos por el otro y bueno terminamos saliendo"- concluyo el héroe con un pequeño sonrojo mientras miraba al peliverde que estaba con una gran gota en la nuca por la historia de su mentor.  
 **-"Parece historia de telenovela"-** pensó el peliverde.  
-"Aquí está la comida, espero que les guste"- La peliverde entro con una gran bandeja en sus manos y la coloco sobre la mesa"-  
-"Katsudon, Genial"- dijeron al mismo tiempo el ojiverde y el ojiazul  
-"Si ya que venias a comer aproveche la oportunidad e hice su comida favorita"- dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba al lado del rubio dispuesta a comer su plato.  
-"Gracias Inko-chan"- agradeció el ojiazul también empezando a comer.  
-"Gracias mama"- añadió el peliverde imitando al par.

El ambiente cambio de uno de tensión a un agradable ambiente, se podría decir que era un ambiente familiar, Izuku dejo sus preocupaciones ya que sabía que su mentor nunca heriría a su madre, ella merecía ser feliz, desde que el maldito bastardo de su padre los abandono ella se había dedicado a él y solo a él descuidando sus necesidades personales, le agradecía bastante a su ídolo ya que logro hacer que su madre sea al fin realmente feliz en muchos años, si Izuku al fin podía decir que todo estaba totalmente bien.  
-"*bostezo* Bueno, mama Toshinori-san mañana tengo escuela y me voy a dormir"- dijo izuku mientras se iba a su habitación a descansar  
-"No olvides lavarte los dientes"- le grito su madre haciendo que el chico cambie su dirección ahora dirigiéndose al baño a higienizar sus dientes.  
-"Es un chico bastante agradable"- dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa a la peliverde  
-"Me alegra que se llevaran, bien si te soy sincera estaba un poco nerviosa"- dijo la mujer alavés que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul y cerraba sus ojos.  
-"Sabes deberíamos hacer esto más seguido"- dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba junto a su pareja"-  
-"Claro ¿por qué no?"- la peliverde seguía sonriendo  
el rubio también cerro sus ojos y disfruto el momento, después de un rato sin quererlo ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos en el sillón, después de un rato Izuku se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua y no pudo evitar enternecerse al contemplar la escena por lo que agarro una manta que estaba cerca y los cubrió a ambos.  
-"Gracias, maestro"- fue lo que susurro Deku antes de volver a dormir a su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara, Definitivamente todo estaba bien. 

***-FIN-***


End file.
